<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Moment by icandrawamoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829261">A Perfect Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth'>icandrawamoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reincarnationverse [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Alphabet Squadron Series - Alexander Freed, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Aromantic Asexual Cal Kestis, Asexual Cal Kestis, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reincarnation, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Wyl and Sonogari are in a romantic relationship and Cal is qpp to both of them, aromantic cal kestis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal is resting against Wyl’s chest, his head on his shoulder, and Sonogari is mirroring him on Wyl’s other side. Cal is warm and safe and surrounded by people he loves, and he couldn’t ask for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis/Wyl Lark/Sonogari, Wyl Lark/Sonogari, Wyl Lark/Sonogari&amp;Cal Kestis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reincarnationverse [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/891525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts">aphorisnt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Betsy asked for this ship and verse with 1D from <a href="https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/635068694694903808/i-felt-like-there-wasnt-enough-polyam-trio-art">this meme</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">In this moment, life is perfect. Finals are over. None of the three of them has to work tomorrow. It’s late, they’re sleepy, and they’re cuddled together in front of a movie they’re barely half watching.</p><p class="western">Cal is resting against Wyl’s chest, his head on his shoulder, and Sonogari is mirroring him on Wyl’s other side. Cal is warm and safe and surrounded by people he loves, and he couldn’t ask for more.</p><p class="western">Wyl looks down at his boyfriend and their queerplatonic partner and smiles softly. “If we’re all going to sleep, maybe we should move this to a bed,” he suggests in a murmur.</p><p class="western">“Not yet,” Sonogari protests. Cal watches as he turns his best puppy eyes on Wyl, then brings out the big guns by demurely leaning in for a kiss, which Wyl can’t help but give.</p><p class="western">Sometimes it unsettles Cal to see them like this. Not because the romantic love they share bothers him in any way, but because of the creeping inadequacy he sometimes feels because he can’t give them both that as well.</p><p class="western">Not today, though. Today they’ve spend a whole day together, a three-headed dragon of love, all types mixed together, and now they’re here snuggled close. Wyl has Sonogari and Cal both in an arm, and Cal knows deep in his heart he loves them both equally.</p><p class="western">“One for Cal, too,” Wyl says as if to prove it, turning to kiss Cal’s forehead.</p><p class="western">The former Jedi can’t help but let out a contented little sound.</p><p class="western">“Two for Cal,” Sonogari corrects. He leans over to cup Cal’s cheek, drawing him in so he can kiss the exact same spot.</p><p class="western">Cal could melt from happiness. “I love you guys so much,” is all he can say.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>